The invention relates to a ring shaped cooling device for cooling hot particulate material, particularly hot iron ore cinder.
In the known art, for example, in the German Pat. No. 1,187,995, the cooling device comprises a first pair of guide rails over which the wheels of the frame ride. The device comprises also a second pair of guide rails, supporting the roller followers and having above mentioned downwardly inclined portion at a zone of unloading of the carriages. The second pair of the guide rails supporting the roller followers is located between the first pair of the guide rails over which the wheels of the frame ride.
The cooling device having the above mentioned first pair of the guide rails and second pair of guide rails located between the first pair has essential disadvantages. With this location of the pairs of guide rails the cooled particulate material, during discharging thereof from the carriages at a zone of unloading, drops onto the second pair of guide rails located between the first pair. Some portion of the cooled material continues to lie on these guide rails and hinders riding of the roller followers along said guide rails, thus making for difficulties in moving the carriages. The lateral location of the second guide rails supporting the roller followers makes access to the roller followers and to their pivots difficult and therefore complicates maintenance thereof. The existence of the external first pair of guide rails on which the wheels of the frame ride requires increasing in the lateral direction of the space occupied by the cooling device which is extremely undesirable in most cases. The existence of two pairs of guide rails also increases expenditures for the rails, the fastening members and for the supporting structures.